RWBY's Final Fantasy
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: You all heard it before. Someone from our World suddenly waking up to find that he's in what should be a fictional series. So... why is it this guy ended up in the World of RWBY with Final Fantasy characters mixed in it? Not only that, why did he woken up as this World's version of Cloud Strife! Update Warning: Chapter 2 incomplete!
1. Episode 0 - The Fantasy Begins

**Do you have any idea how many RWBY Ideas that I've gone through before my d*mn brain settled on this one?! DO YOU?!**

**RWBY/Devil May Cry**

**RWBY/Sonic the Hedgehog  
**

**RWBY/Kamen Rider Gaim**

**RWBY/Jump Stars**

**Oh thank God my brain settled onto RWBY/Final Fantasy! Hopefully this won't end up as a piece of crap because I just gone with the flow! Literally, this whole chapter was just me thinking up stuff on the spot and somehow it managed to turn up okay! *Laughs like a madman before sobbing like a madman* Ah... I hope I'm able to finish this story... .**

**Disclaimer: Symbolic Joker does not own RWBY or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts or anything else that appears here that originated from other series or media in the form of songs/lyrics/items/terms/attack name/attack effects etc.**

* * *

_Episode 0 - The Fantasy Begins_

Blue eyes radiating with power snapped open.

Blue eyes then darted around the room, searching the area for anything that was remotely familiar or at least recognizable. All these eyes saw was a white-walled room, with machines connect to the body to signal it's health. '_I'm in... a hospital?_' The owner of these blue eyes thought in confusion. Groaning, he sat up and hold his head in pain. He turned to the window next to his bed, and saw his reflection on the glass surface.

Only to find a face that barely resembled his own.

"What the... ?" The young man muttered in confusion as he edged closer to the window to get a better look at his reflection. He could still see his old face in this new one, though at first glance anybody could easily mistook him for someone else. But then, he realized that his eye color was different. There were now blue that seemed to glow a bit, when his original eye color was brown.

His hair though, was the same. In color only. It was now much spikier then it used to be, and he had a lot more hair now if he thought about it real hard. Not only that, he could see some accents of blond around his hair.

"Oh my God... ." The young man's eyes widened when he heard a woman's voice said that. Turning his head, he saw a red haired nurse gasping at him in shock, before running out of the room while yelling out for a doctor. The young man stared at the door, before lying back onto the bed as he decided to wait for the doctor to arrive.

'_I'll get the full story soon enough... ._' The young man thought as he stared at the white ceiling. '_In the mean time, I'll just have my imagination keep me amused... as usual._' The young man thought back to all the times where he let his imagination flow as he waited for something whenever he didn't have any portable video games to keep his brain amused.

A few minutes later, a doctor rushed in with the same nurse (along with a few more), which caused the young man to sit himself back up. "Dear Lord... he really is awake!" The doctor said in a disbelieving tone.

"He is?! Let me see him! Let me see my baby!" An unrecognizable voice belonging to a woman yelled out to the doctor. The nurses and the doctor quickly made way for a blond woman who had her hair tied up to a pony tail run into the room. The young man saw that the woman also had three distinct fringes that were pretty large and seemed to resemble his smaller fringes in a way.

The woman also had blue eyes, though unlike his; her eyes did not seem to glow at all and seemed to be in a slightly lighter shade. The woman gave off a motherly feel, though currently the young man noted that feeling was now a worried and distressed feeling. She wore what the young man would associate to a mother or a housewife, as she wore a country-like orange dress with a white apron over it.

The woman hugged the young man, who was very confused on who this woman was and his relation to her. "Oh Cloud, my baby... ! I'm so glad you're alright!" The woman sobbed as she continued to hug the young man before taking a moment to kiss his forehead before continuing hugging him, holding so tight like he was going to leave her and never comeback.

The young man decided to let the woman hug him, knowing that she had to let go of him sooner or later. He was still confused, but he wasn't going to push off an obviously distressed woman just because he wanted answers. Though, he was thankful that the woman let go of him a few seconds later, as she noticed that the young man she was hugging was not hugging her back or apologizing for his foolishness.

"Um... ." Was the only smart thing the young man could say.

"Claudia, let me examine him for a moment." The doctor said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman hesitantly nodded before giving the doctor some space. He quickly took a seat and pulled out a flashlight and pulled the young man's eye open and flashed it with the flashlight. As he had no warning, the young man obviously flinch though calmed down when he realized what the doctor was doing.

"Hm... ." The doctor hummed as he opened the mouth next before moving his fingers to an ear before swiftly snapping it and then quickly tested the other ear as well. "Anything wrong?" The doctor asked, though only gotten a firm shake of the head from the young man as a response. "Cloud, what's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked, and noted the confusion in the young man's eyes.

"Cloud... ?" The young man asked in disbelief, shocking the woman.

"Oh dear... . This may not be good... ." The doctor noted, before the woman quickly grabbed him and began shaking him.

"What's wrong with him James?! What's wrong with my baby?!" Her distress was making her a bit hysterical, though occupants in the room did not really blame her.

"Claudia, you know nobody has ever survived a Dust Explosion before, especially an explosion of that magnitude. It was a miracle that we found Cloud's body intact and that he was still alive." The doctor explained, with the young man noting that his name was Cloud to these people. While he was very confused on why they thought that and the term of 'Dust', he decided to let them finish their conversation to see if he can get more on the story.

"Why, it was also a miracle that Miss Lockhart survived relatively unharmed and conscious!" The doctor noted, with the woman named Claudia growling slightly at the name.

"Yes, the Mayor's daughter... ." Claudia noted with a bit of anger, in a tone that said that she blamed whoever Miss Lockhart was at Cloud's predicament.

'_Wait... Lockhart? Like Tifa Lockhart?_' Cloud thought in confusion as he noted that the nurses were shifting a bit uncomfortably at the name. Cloud look at the door, and saw a silhouette near it. 'W_ho's that? ... Could it be that Lockhart girl? Should explain why the nurses are uncomfortable by this Claudia woman's anger... ._' Cloud noted that the situation would not end well should the Lockhart girl entered the room.

"Claudia... ." The doctor warned. "You know Cloud was only saving a fellow citizen."

The woman sighed in response. "I know, I know... ." The woman noted herself, though still sounded a bit bitter. "It's just doesn't feel fair, you know? That she's able to walk and talk like nothing happened while my poor baby could possibly be brain damaged!"

"Amnesia." The doctor corrected. "Cloud could possibly only have amnesia. If that's the case, I'm sure his memories will return in due time."

"Is that so... ?" Cloud finally spoke up, surprising the two. "Then... can you explain to me what had happened to help me jog my memories?" Cloud knew he was lying, his memories were perfectly intact. Well, most of them anyway. However, he needed to know what happened that caused him to land in the hospital.

"Cloud? Are you sure dear... ?" Claudia worried over Cloud like a mother hen, which Cloud didn't felt surprise since the woman acted like she was his mother. Cloud noted that she was possibly worried about him stressing himself in his current condition. Cloud merely gave a firm nod in response, and turned to his doctor who merely sighed in exasperation, like he dealt with this before.

"Well Cloud... I don't know what happened specifically but you were around the Dust Mines." The doctor explained, with Claudia supplying with the story saying that Cloud had informed her that he was taking a walk around town to help clear his head over something. "Well, in any case; there were tourist in town and Miss Lockhart was chosen to be their guide. Her father found that she was old enough to protect herself, it helps that she was trained by our residential martial arts master Zangan himself!"

"Lockhart... ?" Cloud decided that he needed a first name as the girl they were talking about was right outside the room, even if they didn't know.

"That's right. Tifa Lockhart, the Mayor's daughter." The doctor saw that Cloud clenched his jaw and his eyes widened a bit at the mention of the name. Perhaps it triggered a memory?

"Tifa... Lockhart... ?" Cloud acted like the words rolled of his tongue, though on the inside he was panicking at the name. '_Tifa Lockhart?! But she's a video game character?! Wait... Cloud... ? Oh my God... don't tell me I'm Cloud Strife?!_' Cloud thought with panic. With hesitation, he asked: "Um... where exactly are we... ?" Cloud feared the answer.

"Hm... that bad huh? Then again, you were practically at point blank of a Dust Explosion... ." The doctor noted, though Cloud was confused at the term of 'Dust'. As far as Cloud knew, whatever 'Dust' was it did not exist in the Final Fantasy VII Universe. "Well Cloud my boy, we're currently in the small town of Nibelheim, Vale."

"Vale... ?" An extremely confused Cloud muttered, though he didn't let much of his confusion show.

"That's right, Vale. One of the four Kingdoms in the continent of Vytal. The Kingdom with that is considered as "Sanctuary" from the creatures of Grimm."

Cloud can't help but frown at the term for those creatures. He had a grasp on where he was, but it didn't make sense. '_Better confirm it though... ._' Cloud noted before asking: "The World we live in... is it named 'Remnant'?" Cloud questioned, with Claudia and the doctor smiling happily at his question. The nurses whispered to themselves, most likely gossiping at his recovery.

"That's right my boy! Do you remember anything else?!" The doctor asked, as Claudia looked happy that her boy seem to be in good shape, physically and mentally.

"Remnant... , Vytal... , Vale... , Dust... ,Grimm... , Hunters and Huntresses... , Combat Schools... , Schnee Dust Company... , White Fang... ." Cloud began listing off terms for the doctor, with him and Claudia smiling wider and wider as Cloud listed the terms. Though, the last one caused their frown a bit but nonetheless they were happy that Cloud's amnesia didn't seem that bad.

Cloud himself, was quite frustrated to learn where he was. '_This doesn't make any sense! Why are characters from Final Fantasy VII are in RWBY?!_' Cloud thought, though notes to himself that he should learn what happened in the story that had caused him to be landed to the hospital. "Okay... . I've got a good grasp on where I am now... . But now I'm curious why I'm in the hospital... ." Cloud wondered, causing Claudia and the doctor to frown.

"Hm... . Well, I guess it's not that much of a surprise that you don't remember much. The trauma must be suppressing your memories." The doctor concluded, with Cloud muttering out a slightly sarcastic "Right..." which Claudia lightly slapped his shoulder for. "Well Cloud, as I said before; you were passing by the Dust Mines. My guess that you heard that Miss Lockhart and some tourists were trapped in them because some of the construction workers messed up." The doctor did not input that only one construction worker messed up because he was sure Cloud hasn't even met the man before incident.

"And then I helped them?" Cloud supplied, with the doctor nodding in confirmation.

"That's right, you managed to get all of the tourists out. In fact, you were carrying Miss Lockhart to safety before you noticed that you two wouldn't escape the blast radius in time and decided to protect her by sacrificing yourself. Or... so we thought."

Cloud stayed silent as he tried to think back to the incident. He had no doubt that he might not remember, but he had to at least try. Thinking back hard enough caused Cloud to gain different kinds of visions from 'his' life that lead up all the way to the incident. "A... a sword! I remember a sword!" Cloud muttered after gasping in pain, with 'his' mother by his side in worry while the nurses circled him to see if he was alright.

"Hm... ." The doctor scratched his chin in interest, and was thankful that Cloud seemed to be fine despite the mild panic attack he had. "Well... ," The doctor started after Cloud shoo'ed the nurses away after insisting he was fine. "... eye witnesses did claim that something fell from the sky and landed right in front of you two as the explosion reached you." The doctor noted. "And officials did found quite a large sword right in front where your body collapse on Miss Lockhart." At this, the nurses giggled as Cloud could faintly hear steam coming from near the door to his hospital room, surprisingly.

Cloud opted to ignore what was going on outside of his room as he continued the conversation. "... That sword... . It protected us... somehow." Cloud didn't know how or why, but the Buster Sword in it's Advent Children-beyond design had fallen from the sky and somehow protected him and Tifa from the Dust Explosion. "Still... it doesn't explain... this." Cloud gestured to his hair and eyes.

"Ah yes. Truly, you're a living freak of nature, so to speak." The doctor stated, getting a glare from Claudia and his nurses at his choice of words. "You see Cloud, that sword must've somehow allowed your body to absorb some intact Dust from the explosion. Even Miss Lockhart got affected, though she's only to be noted to have an increase in physical capabilities. My guess is that since you were protecting her with your own body, it absorbed more Dust than Miss Lockhart's body."

"So what are the changes in my body then... ?" Cloud asked, as he needed to know what happen to himself. He had a pretty good guess at what happen, and noted that some power-hungry individuals would try to replicate what happened to him and Tifa on some poor people.

"Well, your hair had been majority dyed black." The doctor noted. "It would seem it activated some other genes you gain from your father. Your eyes were brown like your father's before this happened, in case you've forgotten." At that, Cloud touched his eyes before looking at Claudia, who only smiled sadly.

"Yes. You look just like your father." Claudia said in a wistful tone. "You would've looked like an exact image of him had your hair came out black instead of blonde like mine. And now, those eyes of yours are blue like mine, with a majority of it being black like your father's... ."

"My guess is that the reason why your eyes are now in a slightly darker shade then Claudia's is because of the Dust flowing through your veins."

"Dust in my veins huh... ." Cloud muttered, with the doctor mistaking it as a question.

"That's right. Your body is now producing a high quantity of elements that are only found in Dust, similar to Miss Lockhart though her body produces a lot less then yours." The doctor noted. "Honestly? I wouldn't be surprised if you can cast Magic without any help from outside Dust." Cloud merely hummed at that, noting that he would test that theory when he got out of the hospital.

"So... where is the sword now?" Cloud asked, knowing that he needed to become the owner of that sword lest it fallen into the wrong hands.

"With the authorities of course! They're still searching the database to see if it has an owner!"

"And if it doesn't have one?"

"Then it'll most likely be send to the best scientists in Vytal, where hopefully it's secrets can be uncovered for the betterment of mankind."

'_Meaning it's impossible to get my hands on it at this point._' Cloud resisted to roll his eyes at the information. Instead, he opted to get off the bed and started stretching.

"Cloud, what are you doing?!" Claudia obviously wanted her son to get more rest, as despite the fact it's been a few days since the incident, her son had just woken up from unconsciousness.

"Stretching. Then I'm going to take a walk around the hospital to see if there's anything wrong with my body." Cloud explained, as he continued stretching.

"Well, it'd be better if you don't walk around in _that_." The doctor noted at the hospital gown Cloud was wearing, which showed his butt for everyone in the room to see. The nurses were blushing at how perfectly shaped it was, with Claudia screeching as she just realized her son was pantless.

"Hold on baby! I'll get some clothes for you!" Claudia said as she rushed out of the hospital to get some more appropriate clothes for her son, with the doctor sighing at Claudia's antics.

"I swear... that woman... ." The doctor said to himself. "In any case Cloud, I suggest you take a few minutes to rest and take your walk after your mother comes back. It'll be easier for the both of us that way." The doctor told Cloud, who nodded in defeated agreement as he got back onto his bed. The doctor told the nurses to come along, but was forced to drag them out as they were daydreaming over Cloud's ass. Luckily they were in their mid-twenties or that would be all-kinds of awkward.

Cloud waited for a few seconds, before finally calling out: "Alright Tifa, everybody's gone. We have time to talk before my mother comes back." Cloud called out to Tifa, and briefly wondered if she left since she didn't come in. But then a few seconds after he thought that, the Lockhart girl made her way into his room.

"Hello, Cloud... ." A nervous Tifa greeted, unaware that Cloud was just as nervous as she was as he was now talking to someone who was supposed to be a fictional character, but instead was in the flesh. Both stayed silent as they wondered what they could say to each other. "Um... here... ." Tifa decided to get something out of the way first, a dark red piece of fabric that was in her hands.

"What's this... ?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"Your cloak." Tifa answered, to Cloud's surprise. He wasn't surprised by her answering him, but he was surprised by her answer itself. "I'm sorry... it was slightly burned in the Dust Explosion... . I know how much it means to you, being a birthday gift from your mother and all." Cloud couldn't help but briefly wondered if 'he' was a mama's boy at this point. "I... tried sewing the torn parts back for you... but... ." Tifa muttered, with Cloud frowning and taking the cloak of her hands to find that there were many self-inflicted injuries from trying to sew with no knowledge on it beforehand.

"... You tried your best." Cloud thanked her, giving a her small smile that caused Tifa to react with a big one in response. "You didn't cut off the burned parts did you?" Cloud wondered, with Tifa panicking at the question.

"W-Well, since it was yours and made from your mother, I didn't want to take apart something that didn't even belong to me with everybody else not knowing it was me with me, so... ." Tifa stuttered out, before finding the floor very interesting to the point of sliding a foot in a circle over it.

"It's alright. In fact, I prefer this way." Cloud said, to Tifa's surprise. "It'll remind me of the day I risked my life to save people, a majority of them being complete strangers to me. It'll remind me... how much of a good person I am, despite constantly thinking otherwise." Tifa was in slight awe at Cloud's words, but then stopped at his last few ones.

'_Does Cloud think he's some... useless bumb?_' Tifa couldn't help but thought, but since Cloud seems to know so much about the world around him, Tifa decided to ask; "So... your memories... ?"

"Well... , it's still jumbled up, and I think there's going to be some facts that I won't know about despite everybody else knowing it." Cloud explained, with Tifa letting out a sad "Oh" in response. "Hey, how are you holding up, Tifa?"

"P-Perfectly fine!" Tifa stuttered in surprise, again. She didn't expect the lone wolf to be such an... endearing person like this. She lightly blushed at her choice of words. "D-Don't worry about me! In fact, today's the day I get out of the hospital!" To her dismay. She wanted to get to know her hero a bit more. '_Wait... hero?!_' Tifa thought in shock. '_Where did that come from?!_'

"I see... ." Cloud muttered. "Hey Tifa... , did you get a good look on that sword that saved us?"

Tifa gave a nod at that. "Yes, actually." She began to think back about the incident, where Cloud's body was pressed against hers... . '_Stop that! Stop that right now!_' Tifa cursed her hormonal body. Sweet 16 her ass! Whoever thought that 16 was a good age to be considered as a full-fledge 'adult' didn't went through what she was going! "It was... a giant butcher knife." Tifa was too busy trying to keep her mind in check to give Cloud an accurate description, causing the young man who's blonde hair that had been dyed black by magical dust (pun intended) to sweatdrop.

"The shape I remember... . I just wanted to know there's any specific designs on it." Cloud clarified as Tifa shook her head to get her head straight.

"Yeah!" Tifa nodded, with Cloud being confused at the answer as he thought she was shaking her head as a sign of 'No'. "It was pretty tall, just as tall as you maybe! It had a red handle, and some gold designs on the pommel and near the hilt. Then there were the two holes on the blade."

"Black blade... with a silver edge?" Cloud interrupted, but gotten a confirming nod from Tifa.

"Yes, that's right. It was also wrapped in bandages for some reason... ." Tifa noted in confusion.

'_So, the Buster Sword is in the design introduced in Advent Children... . But wrapped in bandages like it's Kingdom Hearts counterpart... ?_' Cloud thought to himself on the sword's appearance. 'Funny... that was what I... ?' Cloud thought to himself before memories flashed in his mind.

_Cosplay Convention... ._

_Cloud Strife... ._

_Kingdom Hearts... ._

_Advent Children... ._

_Crisis Core... ._

Cloud had only thing to say when he remembered what happened. "God damn it... ." Cloud muttered as he realized something he should've figured out the moment he found out that Final Fantasy VII characters were in the world of Remnant aka RWBY.

'_I'm in a f*cking self-insert story!_'

* * *

"Cloud Strife, I presume?"

"Yes?" Cloud stared at the man in front of his door, and to his surprise it was Ozpin. Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. To Cloud's credit though, he acted like nothing was wrong, steeling himself so he didn't say something _extremely_ stupid. "Wait... you're... Professor Ozpin, the current Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Cloud 'noted', with the man nodding in confirmation.

"That's right. I see my reputation precedes me." Ozpin noted. "This is my colleague, Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin introduced to the blonde, green eyed woman wearing what Cloud would assume at first glance; clothing a teacher or a business woman would wear. "May we come up." Cloud silent nodded and made way for the two Hunters to enter his home. He led them towards the small living room, and gestured them to sit down.

"Cloud? Who was at the door?" Claudia asked as she entered the room, only to find Ozpin and Glynda waiting for. "Who are they?" Claudia wondered.

"Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, teachers from Beacon Academy. They're Hunters." Cloud quickly explained, with Claudia nodding in understanding. She quickly went back to the kitchen to make tea and served it to the teachers, though Ozpin's cup was coffee as he requested it. "So, what brings the current Headmaster and a teacher from the most prestigious academy of all of Vale to my doorstep?" Cloud question, though was light slapped on the shoulder by his mother for his bluntness.

"Well... ," Ozpin began, though took a sip of his coffee. "... we have read the reports on your accident. Despite the miracle that occurred, we would've left you alone instead of seeking you out like this." Ozpin explained.

"However, we have made note on the fact that you now hold a weapon." Glynda stated, referring to Cloud's Buster Sword. Cloud thought back to how the Buster Sword ended up in his ownership. His mother, rushing back to their home to get appropriate clothes for her son for one of his many little walks, saw that the Buster Sword was standing perfectly upright in the middle of Cloud's room. Claudia understandably called the authorities, who admitted the sword somehow went missing but did not want the public to panic. After all, swords just don't disappear into thin air, right?

However, even after being returned to the authorities, the sword always returned to the exact same position it was in before whenever Claudia returned from the hospital. Eventually, Cloud put at end to the damn cycle by staking his claim on the sword. People tried to convince him that it was better that he didn't own the sword, but Cloud shut them up by being able to lift the sword with one hand when it took about 9 or 10 officers just to carry the sword back to their HQ.

Tifa was called in to see if it was because of the Dust their bodies produced that allowed them to wield the sword. While Tifa was also able to lift the sword, she had to use two hands and looked considerably strained from the effort. Seeing that the sword saved their lives and only Cloud was able to easily wield, the Buster Sword ended up in his hands.

Much to his happiness, though he didn't show it to anyone.

"So what? You want me to join your school... ?" Cloud question, though on the inside he was giggling like a schoolgirl that had a crush on a boy. It sure saved him the trouble of somehow trying to get into Beacon Academy.

"Quite frankly, yes." Ozpin confirmed, and Cloud resisted the urge to scream "YES!" in victory.

"However... ," Glynda interrupted, bringing down harsh reality into the conversation. "... you will be tested to see if you're worthy and so we may evaluate your abilities."

"... I see. Very well." Cloud muttered out his answer. "Since me and Tifa are probably the only two people on Remnant that has Dust flowing through their veins, it's understandable you want to see any differences between us and Hunters-in-training." Cloud didn't miss Ozpin and Glynda briefly staring at each other the "Dust flowing through their veins" part. It made Cloud realize that a certain SOLDIER may be in Remnant as well. '_God damn it... ._' Cloud cursed to himself before thinking back to Tifa. "Speaking of Tifa... is she going to be tested as well?"

"Yes." Glynda confirmed. "She has accepted our offer to become a student at Beacon. You two will be tested at the same day, here at Nibelheim." Glynda explained, causing worry to appear in Cloud's eyes. "Don't worry, Zangan had shown us a training area that would be perfect to be used for your test." Cloud didn't miss the familiarity in Glynda's tone at mentioning Zangan. It meant the two (and most likely Ozpin as well) knew each other personally.

"Thank you then, for giving me this gracious offer." Cloud said, standing up and bowing in respect at the two. They nodded in response before taking their leave. As the two teachers walked further and further away from Cloud's house, Glynda spoke up to Ozpin.

"You are such a bleeding heart, do you know that?" Glynda asked, as she took out her Scroll and checked Cloud off as one of the many students that Ozpin gave a special chance to attend Beacon. She noted that all of them had decided to start their years at Beacon next year, with the only exceptions being Cloud and Tifa who wasn't even asked that question yet. She wouldn't be surprised if they to said that they would like to attend Beacon next year, where they would be 17 years old, the age where one usually start their years at Beacon, just like all the other special cases.

Ozpin merely smiled in response. "I have a feeling that we will have a few interesting years that will come." Ozpin noted as Glynda passed her Scroll where Ozpin checked to see if all of the special students that he had personally visited were there and been accounted for. He was unsurprised to see all of the names had been checked out.

"Soon... ."

* * *

"I'm surprised that you didn't speak up, Mom." Cloud returned to his living room, where he was having a talk with his mother.

Claudia merely smiled in response. "How could I? Your dream was practically right in your grasp. A dream that decides your future. I wanted you to have full control of choosing whether or not you wanted to make it reality." Claudia reasoned.

"My dream... ?" Cloud asked in confusion.

Claudia merely let out a melodious giggle at her son's adorable confused face. "That's right. You always wanted to become a Hunter. As you grew up, you became less vocal about it, but I knew it was still there when most just assume you grew out of it. You always pass by Zangan's classes to see him training his students. I offered to pay for those classes so you can get the training but you always denied since you didn't want to waste our money." Claudia explained, not surprised at Cloud's confusion as she knew his memories must be still jumbled up.

"Then there's the fact you pass by the weapon's store to stare at the different kinds of swords. Of course, like I said before you always objected at wasting our money on something that was 'too late to achieve at this point'." Claudia explained. "But now, my baby's dream is about to come true... ! He finally's about to become one of the greatest Hunters in all of Remnant. Always aim for to be the best, your father would say and you took it to heart." Claudia smiled as she fondly remembered her husband and a very young Cloud playing together in the backyard.

"Just promise your old weary mother that you won't forget her... ." Claudia told her son her fear, to be forgotten by Cloud once he gotten far in life.

"Old and weary?" Cloud scoffed. "Mom, you're not even 40. You're still a beautiful woman! So don't say you're 'old and weary' until you're 50 or something!" Cloud grinned before moving in to hug your mother. "You're my mother, and I will always remember you until the day I die." Cloud said as he hugged his mother tightly. Even though technically speaking he had just met the woman a few weeks ago, she was also his mother. He was not forsaken his other parents, but he had accepted Claudia Strife as one of his mothers.

* * *

**(A Few Days Later...)**

"Cloud Strife, your evaluation will begin first." Glynda called out to Cloud, who was talking to a nervous Tifa, as she and others were standing in a clearing near Nibelheim. Zangan was also there, as he wanted to see how far his student had gotten in her training. Some residents of Nibelheim, mostly children and teenagers around Cloud's age, were there as well as this was probably the most exciting thing that has ever happened in Nibelheim.

"Good luck." Tifa whispered to Cloud, and he gave a firm nod in response. Tifa briefly wondered if their choice of clothing might get in the way of their test. Her outfit was composed of a tan leather skirt and a mini vest of the same color and fabric. She had a white and gray sleeveless buttoned shirt under the vest, and wore a black leather belt with a turquoise gemstone on the buckle. She wears brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat with a strap over her back. It was the tour guide outfit she wore on that fateful day, and she figured it was better that she wore this than that embarrassing outfit Zangan had her wore whenever she trained.

It was to teach not to be too embarrassed when somebody managed to sneak a peek during a fight, as it could cost her own life. Doesn't mean she was going to wear it for a special occasion such as this!

Though she was slightly jealous at Cloud's choice of clothing. He wore a sleeveless dark blue turtleneck tucked into baggy blue pants which were tucked into brown boots with black soles. For some odd reason, Cloud decided to go overboard on the belt department, as he had four grey belts strapped to his shins, two for each leg. On his left leg there was another grey belt strapped near his waist, with the waist itself having two brown belts and two black ones, though one of them had a specific cross-symbol buckle.

Strapped to his right side near his waist was a piece of armor, though Tifa noted it was probably to add coolness to his outfit. On his left arm was a small grey pauldron, with three distinct bolts on it. Trailing his left arm were braces of armor, with one over his brown fingerless glove. Well, it would've been fingers less if there weren't what seemed to be grey armor stitched on it to cover the fingers. His right arm was completely bare, with the only accessory being a matching brown fingerless glove, though there was nothing stitched to it to cover the fingers. He seemed to be wearing another black glove under it that nearly reached his elbow.

Cloud walked up towards the clearing, where Ozpin stood in the middle. "Are you ready?" Ozpin question, with Cloud giving a silent nod in response. Ozpin nodded himself before speaking. "This test is to see if you are worthy enough to attend Beacon, while also evaluating your abilities. You do not have to defeat your opponent, though it is highly recommended that you do." Ozpin explained to Cloud, with Cloud noting to himself that defeating his opponent, whoever it was, would definitely allow him to attend Beacon even if he had no skills whatsoever.

"Due to the nature of this test and with the amount of spectators... ," Ozpin gestured to the residents of Nibelheim. "... I have called one of Beacon's many instructors to assist Glynda to create and maintain a barrier to protect them." Ozpin as a woman walked up to them. She had flowing black hair, with brown eyes that complimented her beauty. She wore a black elegant dress, with Cloud noting she seems familiar somehow. "Cloud Strife, this is Edea Kramer, a teacher at Beacon who specializes in Dust Application." Ozpin explained, while Cloud searched through his memories on who Edea Kramer was.

'_She seems familiar somehow... ._' Cloud thought to himself, as the two shake hands.

"You are a very lucky young man, Mister Strife." Edea commented. "No one in the history of Remnant has every survived a Dust Explosion before, let alone have Dust being absorbed into their bodies that causes them to produce Dust. I look forward at seeing what effect it has on you."

"Now Edea, you sounded like a mad scientist back there." Ozpin noted.

"You know me, Ozpin. I'm quite a Dust fanatic."

"Not as much as your personal students though."

"I hate to interrupt... but can we get this over with already. We have a crowd that's waiting for a show after all... ." Cloud interrupted the two teachers' banter. With the two nodding.

"Very well. Do give us a show Mister Strife." Edea said as she and Ozpin walked towards Glynda. The two 'Witches' as some called them nodded to each other before they concocted a Dust spell that created a barrier around the residents of Nibelheim as well as around them and Tifa. The two Witches also raised a quite large barrier around the clearing Cloud was on.

Ozpin himself began working on a spell before wisps of green Dust energy appeared around him and flew towards the forest around the clearing. Everything was silent for a few seconds, before everyone heard rumbling. '_No... not rumbling... ._' Cloud corrected himself. '_Something large his heading towards us!_' He concluded, before whatever it was jumped from it's spot and landed right into the clearing, as Glynda and Edea created a hole for it to enter.

"A giant suit of armor?!" One of the residents described Cloud's opponent in surprise. And indeed it was a giant suit of armor, wielding a large sword that seemed to be made out of the same metal as the armor itself. The gaps between the armor glowed green for a brief moment, showing who was controlling it.

"The Schnee Dust Company had graciously given us one of their Giant Armors for the purpose of this test. Do try not to disappoint." Ozpin explained for Cloud, who merely clenched his teeth in annoyance as he realized he had to fight the same type of armor Weiss Schnee battled in RWBY's 'White' Trailer. "Begin!" Ozpin called out, and to his surprise music began playing out of nowhere.

**(Play Kingdom Hearts OST - Shrouding Dark Cloud)**

Cloud himself looked around for the source of the familiar music, but then put a hand over his chest as he realized he was the one somehow playing the music. "How... ?" Cloud muttered before the Giant Armor attacked by swinging it's sword at him. Cloud quickly reacted to the attack, though by the dumbest means as he raised his Buster Sword to block the strike. Normally, this would be prove to be a mistake (sometimes a fatal one), as anybody doing it would only be pushed away by the Giant Armor's sheer strength.

Surprisingly however, instead of being sent flying from the strike, Cloud remained grounded as he successfully blocked the strike. Though, the momentum of the strike was enough to push him away, with only a flick of a wrist to show Cloud's small discomfort.

"Increased durability and strength... ." Edea noted while Glynda wrote it down in her Scroll.

Cloud grunted before quickly zipping towards the Giant Armor, with Edea noting that his natural speed had increased as well. The Giant Armor tried to cut down Cloud by slamming his sword onto him, though Cloud reacted in time by side stepping out of the attack radius. He quickly climbed the Giant Armor's hand and began whacking at it's head as hard as he could. Ozpin noted that if the Giant Armor took more hits on the head, it will eventually sent flying.

As such the Giant Armor reacted by trying to grab Cloud from it's shoulder, though it's smaller opponent reacted on time and jumped off. The back being open, Cloud began whacking at it sides and surprisingly each strike was enough to push the Giant Armor a bit. Having enough, the Giant Armor kicked Cloud away. Rolling, Cloud used the momentum to get back on his feet, before getting back into his battle ready position as he thought what to do next.

'_I'm obviously not strong enough to cut it apart, just like how Weiss was._' Cloud thought, remembering the battle in the 'White' Trailer and how the Schnee Heiress attacks had no effect on the Giant Armor until she used her Dust-related abilities. '_Well... it's flowing through my veins... ._' Cloud noted as he tried to conjure up a spell. '_It will work... !_' Cloud convinced himself as he began focusing on memories that focused on him sweating like pig because how hot it was.

"**Burn!**" Cloud said as he shot a **Fire** spell at the Giant Armor. The attack hit head-on, though it didn't deal much damage.

"Hm... . So he's able to use some spells without the aid of outside Dust... ." Edea noted, and wondered how strong his Fire spell would've been had he have red Dust on his person. Glynda silently wrote down Cloud's abilities as he demonstrated them.

'_Fire's too weak! But... I can use spells if I think about the element hard enough! Feeling makes it easier... ._' Cloud noted as the Giant Armor charge. However, Cloud focused on dodging as he thought back to the best way to defeat the Giant Armor. '_If I freeze it enough, I can take it apart in one hit! But if my **Fire** spell is any indication it means I'll tire myself out before that can happen! **Thunder** might not work, Ozpin is probably controlling it with a spell on his own and that's probably not enough to break the connection!_' Cloud thought.

However, his thoughts was enough to distract him to the point the Giant Armor was able to grab him when he tried dodging by jumping into the air. The Giant Armor slammed him into the ground, causing Cloud to bounce from the amount of force put into the slam. The Giant Armor then kicked Cloud while he was in mid air, sending the red cloaked warrior tumbling into the ground.

"Ugh... ." Cloud groaned as he tried to regain his bearings. '_**Cure**... ! I need a **Cure**... !_' He growled to himself as he tried to figure out what to do. 'This thing is stronger than I thought! I'm probably on my last legs... !' Those words caused Cloud to pause before thinking back to it. '_Last legs... ? Limit Breaks... ._' Limit Breaks could only be preformed when someone was on their last legs or when they gotten angry enough, video game wise of course. Apparently, if one focus enough Limit Breaks can be preformed willy nilly. 'Well... I'm on my last legs anyway... .' Cloud noted as he got up.

'_Only Limit Break I could possibly use is **Braver**, at the moment._' Cloud tried being realistic. '_Better do the Dissidia variation... . It does more damage the higher you use it. But how am I going to get that thing up there... ?_' Cloud looked up to the sky, before back at the Giant Armor. '_**Magnet** should be good. It's made out of metal after all... ._' With a plan in mind Cloud began to think back to moments in his life that did nothing but piss him off, which he had a lot.

He was unaware that the teachers of Beacon were surprise at what he was doing. "His Aura is already unlocked?!" Glynda asked in shock, with Tifa being confused.

"Aura... ?" Tifa wondered what the term meant.

"It is the manifestation of our soul, child." Edea explained. "It bears our burden and shield our Hearts." She cryptically explained. "Normally, Aura remains locked throughout our lives. Only Hunters and Huntresses, along with a select few, knows how to unlock a person's Aura."

"Could it be that the Dust in his body unlocked his Aura?" Glynda theorized.

"Most likely." With that, Edea poked Tifa's forehead, with the poor 16 year old being confused at what she was doing. "... It would seem so. Miss Lockhart indeed has her Aura unlocked as well." Edea confirmed, with Tifa being shocked that her Aura was unlocked. She turned back to Cloud where his Aura was clearly visible for all to see, getting slightly bigger and bigger as the Giant Armor decided to attack Cloud as he was charging.

Practically everyone was worried as Cloud didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon, but then Cloud jumped high into the air; almost touching the tip of the barrier. He then cast a spell the teachers of Beacon didn't think he would know nor be able to cast. "Gather!" Cloud pointed the Buster Sword at the Giant Armor as he said the verbal command for the **Magnet** spell.

Two small orbs of light appeared, one was blue and one was red. The orbs balls circled each other, creating a large orb of light that began drawing the Giant Armor to it, like it was a magnet. The spell was powerful enough to drag the Giant Armor from the ground and to it, though Edea and Glynda noted that Cloud's **Magnet** spell missed a very important component.

When used with no training whatsoever; the **Magnet** Spell will naturally draw in any type of metal while non-metal will not be drawn into the orb. There are no exceptions to the rule, except for the caster's weapon of course. Because of this, using **Magnet** during a mission when you haven't mastered the most important part would be disastrous as you would not be drawing in your opponents but instead your allies' weapons.

Luckily however, Cloud's opponent was comprised of metal so the spell still performed it's job. Cloud waited as the Giant Armor quickly zoomed to the orb, his Aura keeping him afloat amazingly. When the Giant Armor was close enough, Cloud's **Magnet** was dismissed as he positioned his swords with one hand on the hilt with the other on the blade itself. "**Braver... !**" Cloud whispered in what could easily mistaken as silent anger though that wasn't the case.

He preformed his Limit Break, which connected to the Giant Armor and quickly slammed them both down to the ground. A large blue explosion occurred from the force of the attack. Blue smoke obscured the spectator's view of the battlefield, but it dissipated to reveal that Cloud was standing victoriously over the damaged Giant Armor. Proof of this was the fact he had holstered his Buster Sword onto his back while the Giant Armor released green Dust energy from it's gaps.

"... So? Did I make the cut or what?"

* * *

**BOOM! Finish! Thank God for that!**

**Originally, I planned on putting in Tifa's fight as well, but I decided not to push my luck. But d*mn... over 8 thousand words over the span of one day? D*mn... . (Actually, it was two days but if I subtract sleep and distractions from today and last night I'm pretty sure it would've been within the span of one day. So there!)**

**I was also going to include some other scenes, but then I figured they would be better used as Flashbacks. That's right, there's going to be a small timeskip by next chapter! *Hears readers booing at the revelation* ... *Sniff* ... I thought you would prefer this then me taking forever to update... .**

**Anyway, I hope this first chapter was interesting to you all to the point you would follow! Please leave a review! Criticism will be welcome. Flamers will be ignored but I won't delete your flames because... eh just because. ... . ... I don't know, I'm weird! It's kind of obvious, don't you think?! Anyway, just... just leave this madman a review please... ?**


	2. Episode 1 - A Rose of Strife

**Chapter 2, already, alright!**

**Glad to see you people enjoyed the first chapter! So far chapter progress seems alright, if this chapter being posted under a month was any indication. Of course, I had some trouble with how I wanted it to go, then there was the chapter title... . Yeah... . I don't think it's going to best out of them all. And I probably sounded like I know how many chapters this story will have. I don't, but I do know that there will be original arcs for you guys.**

**Whether or not it'll take two episodes/chapters like canon RWBY or more is unknown. Plus there's the fact I'm unable to use one original arc until RWBY season 2 comes out... . Since this specific arc has to take place after the Vytal Festival.**

**BTW, how many of you readers agree with me that Penny is some sort of cyborg of sorts?**

**Anyway, that's enough out of me. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Symbolic Joker does not own RWBY or Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts or anything else that appears here that originated from other series or media in the form of songs/lyrics/items/terms/attack name/attack effects etc.**

* * *

_Episode 1 - A Rose of Strife_

"It's hard to believe that tomorrow will be the day that we've been waiting for... ."

"Not really... ."

The City of Vale was obviously the capital of the Vale region. You could say it was it's Heart, with it's building being it's lungs and arteries while the people living in it were it's blood. The civilians being the red blood cells, while the authorities were it's white blood cells. Soon to be added to Vale's Heart were Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart of Nibelheim.

It's been a year since the incident known as 'Miracle' by the residents of Nibelheim, where a Dust Explosion occurred at the Nibelheim Dust Mines. Tifa had been giving a group of tourists a tour around the mines. It had been done before, so everyone figured they would be safe. However, one of the workers had messed up and caused a chain reaction that caused the Dust to explode!

Luckily however, Cloud Strife had been passing through the Dust Mines as he took a walk around town. Hearing about the threatened safety of the tourists, workers and Tifa, he quickly dashed into the mines and got them all out. However, as he brought Tifa out, the Dust finally exploded and the blast radius seemed large enough to catch them, to the horror of everyone watching.

Then to their relief, however, was that Cloud's and Tifa's body were not only intact; but they were also still alive! All thanks to the mysterious Buster Sword hoisted onto Cloud's back. The Buster Sword also somehow managed to make Cloud's and Tifa's body to absorb the Dust in the air, essentially making them into Super Soldiers. Though Cloud absorbed a lot more Dust then Tifa as he covered her with his own body.

After a small incident where the Buster Sword kept mysteriously appearing in Cloud's room, Cloud eventually claimed ownership onto the sword which gained the attention of the current Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a professor who's only known as Ozpin. Visiting Nibelheim, he and his colleague Glynda Goodwitch informed Cloud on Ozpin's interest in allowing Cloud to attend Beacon Academy. As it wouldn't be fair for only Cloud to attend, he extended the invitation to Tifa as well.

Both 16 year olds, now 17 years old, accepted the offer; only to tell Ozpin they wished to attend next year to try and make it fairer for other students.

After being tested to see if they were worthy enough and to evaluate their new abilities, they were accepted to Beacon. Now, a year since then, the two were now in Vale, for the past two-three days actually, as they awaited the next day; where an Airship to Beacon will await for it's new arrivals.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Tifa frowned at her best friend. "We've been training for over a year so we wouldn't let down the professors at Beacon Academy!"

"Correction: You've been training your butt off so you wouldn't let down Professor Goodwitch and Professor Kramer." Cloud corrected, as Tifa blushed at the fact he pointed out her admiration for the two professors. "Such a fangirl... ." An amused Cloud shook his head.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Team GAST?!" Tifa pointed out to the 3rd Year, now 4th, Team that visited Nibelheim because one of their members interest in Cloud's sword. Cloud had been awe by their skills in combat, and had trained his butt off to catch up with them.

"They showed me that I have a long way to go, and I'm only trying to catch up." Cloud shrugged, as he noticed that they were nearing a Dust shop. "Hey! Dust!" Cloud pointed out.

"Hm... I guess we could use some more crystal Dust... ." Tifa noted, as the only Dusts they had on hand were gifts from the Dust Shop in Nibelheim and even then they only had 2 or 3 combined since the Dust Shop owner reasoned they wouldn't need too much as they had Dust flowing through their veins.

"I'm going to get a purple and white one." Cloud stated as the two made their way to the shop. "Do you want anything?"

Tifa shook her head in response. "No, I know for sure that you're going to equip the purple and white Dust to your Buster Sword. I'll just use the rest." Cloud had the oddest ability to change the shape of crystal Dust to a small orb shape. This made it easier to carry plus it can be equipped his Buster Sword, giving more room for Cloud to use other Dust crystals, should he have the equipment that are compatible with the orb shape.

Cloud had modified Tifa's belt so that it can house up to 7 of those Dust Crystal orbs. Now counting the Fire Dust crystal Cloud usually keeps, she had four Dust Crystals. A light blue one that's usually use to channel **Ice Magic**, and a yellow one to channel **Lightning Magic**. There was one special grey Materia that Tifa had gotten from Professor Kramer, which was a Dust Crystal that channels **Time Magic**. Originally, Tifa could only use it to make herself and her allies faster, though now she had just learned how to make her opponents slower. It was a deadly combination when she used both spells together.

The two entered the Dust Shop, named **From Dust till Dawn**, with Cloud immediately heading towards the casing with all the Dust Crystals. Tifa decided to explore the shop a bit, seeing all the different types of magazines. She saw a girl around their age wearing red and black, and noted that she was reading a weapons magazine. Personally, Tifa knew how useful such weapons are, but Zangan had drilled into her head that if her weapon broke then she would have to rely on her fists and legs. And eventually Tifa didn't bother trying to learn how to fight with a weapon anymore.

Still, she was sure Cloud could come up with something that might fit with her fighting style while still giving her a weapon to fight Grimm with. It just felt gross punching and kicking them, despite the fact she wore gloves and boots. Plus, beating something to death just felt wrong. At least cutting it's head off seemed more merciful, as the deed would be quick and mostly painless.

Tifa noted that the girl was wearing black pants under her skirt, and it reminded her how she herself was wearing black shorts under her own skirt. Cloud was uncomfortable with her constantly flashing him whenever they sparred together, and bought her the shorts. Tifa blushed like a tomato when he brought up that fact, and thanked him for looking out a girl's modesty. Honestly, it was so hard to find a guy that didn't stared at her chest or butt these days.

"Tifa. Time to go." With a small shout of surprise, Tifa jumped back when Cloud appeared behind her so suddenly. He had somehow gained the ability to sneak up on people without them noticing. "I thought after all this time, you would've gotten used to a familiar voice appearing from out of nowhere." Cloud teased with a grin of triumph while Tifa merely glared at him.

"What I wanna know how you learned to appear out of nowhere." Tifa huffed as they heard the small bell attached to the door rung, signaling that more customers had entered the small shop. However, they took note of the shady style of the group with the leader wearing a white suit... .

"Wait a minute... that's Roman Torchwick... !" Cloud said in realization with Tifa's eyes widening in shock. Yeah Cloud, interrupt the narrator why don't you... ?

"The criminal mastermind?" Tifa wanted confirmation, with Cloud's nod being enough. The two watched as Roman threatened the Dust Shop owner, making Cloud silently whisper "Follow my lead..." to Tifa as the two walked to the girl in red and black, who had been ignoring their antics. "I sure hope you know what you're doing Cloud... ." Tifa muttered.

"I do. Now raise your hands in surrender." Cloud advised her, with Tifa obediently listening. She trusts Cloud fully; he knows what he was doing.

"Hey, there are some kids back here!" A grunt informed his leader, who merely scoff at the same time with Cloud.

"You got a gun and a sword, don't you?" Both Roman and Cloud said at the same time, the two expressing surprise at each others' words. Their eyes met, with Roman noting with interest how similar Cloud's eyes were to his. Not the eye color, Cloud's were blue while Roman's were green, but the dark secrets that were hidden in the deepest corners of Cloud's mind. The eyes were windows to one's soul after all. '_Interesting... ._' Roman made a note to himself that he should keep an eye on the boy.

"W-Well... ," The grunt stuttered at being publicly humiliated like this, by his own boss and a kid no less! "... what about her?!" He pointed to the girl in black and red.

Frowning, Cloud kicked her lightly. Tifa frowned at him for the action but Cloud merely shrugged in response. Confused, the girl pulled off her hood to reveal that she had black hair with red accents, similar to Cloud's black hair and yellow accents, and silver eyes. Turning her head, she looked around the store only to find it's owner and teenagers around her age raising their hands in surrender while men in black suits were holding up weapons, with a red haired man in a white suit smirking in an egoistical manner.

"Are we... getting robbed?" The girl question, with everyone giving her a blunt "Yes!" The girl merely blinked before smirking.

"Oh... ."

* * *

The Dust Shop **From Dust Till Dawn** looked peaceful on the outside, despite the robbery currently occurring inside of it.

And then it's front window was smashed by a grunt getting thrown into it, courtesy of a cute girl wearing black and red.

Said girl jumped out of the window, with a black haired with yellow accents blue eyed young man wearing a dark red cloak and a red eyed brunette wearing a cowgirl outfit following suit. The group turned to the criminals who were looking at them in disbelief, the girl smirking as she unfolded her weapon into a scythe, before spinning it around her body and slamming the tip onto the ground while her right hand were holding her headphones.

_This will be the day we've waited for._  
_This will be the day we open up the door._  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution;_  
_Hope your ready for a revolution._  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions._  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._  
_In-_

She appropriately paused the song, considering the situation the group were in.

"... Okay... ." Roman snapped out of his disbelief, which was better hidden then his underlings. He looked at said underlings, and saw that they were still in disbelief. "Get them." He ordered, snapping them out of their disbelief.

"Let's go, Tifa." Cloud stated as he drew his Buster Sword, Tifa nodding as she put on brown leather gloves over her hands. "Three against three... ." Cloud noted, as he quickly charged at one grunt and hit him with the blunt side of the Buster Sword, Cloud increasing the momentum to the point their feet were lifted off the ground and as they kept spinning, they gotten higher and higher. When high enough, Cloud shifted his body so that he could throw the mook to the ground.

Groaning on the ground in pain, the mook didn't expect Cloud to land right on top of him, increasing the weight of the landing by curling into a ball and spinning. Luckily for the mook, Cloud positon the Buster Sword so that he didn't accidentally stabbed him while landing.

Tifa's fight went something like this; she quickly got in close to the mook she was fighting and delivered some strong punches to his stomach before kicking him to a wall. Tifa had put a lot of force into that kick, which was enough to make the mook bounce off the wall with Tifa finishing him off with two punches in the gut and an uppercut at the chin, with these three punches more powerful then the others if the fact her Aura was flashing was any indication.

This was because Tifa had preformed one of her Limit Breaks; **Beat Rush**.

"Well, you were worth every cent. Truly you were." Roman sarcastically noted to his fallen henchmen as they all groaned from their defeat at the rag-tag group's hands. "Well children, I think we all can agree that it's been an eventful evening!" Roman noted, as he took one last puff of his cigarette before dropping it onto the ground, and squashing it with his cane.

"End of the line, kiddies!" Roman taunted. He tossed a red Dust Crystal at their feet, which caused Cloud's eyes to widen as he realized what Roman was going to do.

"Everybody get down!" Cloud roared pushed Tifa down and covered her with his body, reminiscent to the 'Miracle' incident at Nibelheim.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Both Cloud and Tifa cried out in shock as they saw the form of Glynda Goodwitch defending them from the miniature Dust Explosion.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman noted to the pilot. Scoffing in annoyance, the pilot quickly left the controls to Roman as she made her way to confront Glynda.

The mysterious pilot in red used her Magic to shoot out explosions at the group, which luckily missed. Glynda used the blown up concrete to form stone _dragons_ and willed them to attack the airship of her opponents.

"Ruby wait!" Cloud called out to the youngest of the group, and silently cursed himself when he realized that he said a name he shouldn't have known yet. However, in the heat of the moment; no one realized his slip-up.

**(SJ: I'm sorry, but I am extremely p*ssed and frustrated myself that it took so f*cking long to update this story just because I'm having trouble with a fight scene. Since I have a copy of each chapter in my computer, I will work on previous chapters and subtly replace them when I think the revised chapters are good enough. I've been delaying this long enough. While I'm sure you all are angry at me and want to do nothing more than to throttle me for posting an incomplete chapter, I just feel it's better that you got this thing now instead God knows when! You all know how the fight would end anyway since it's so early in the series, I will do my best to replace this chapter with a complete fight scene so please enjoy the rest of the chapter! I hope what I have planned for you guys would be enough for you to forgive me!)**

"You're a Huntress." Ruby noted to the oldest of the group. "Can I have your autograph?!" Ruby asked in such a fangirl tone, with a look on her face that equivalent to kicking a puppy if you rejected giving her what she wanted.

* * *

Puppy has been kicked.

Ruby was currently in a dark lit room, with the only source of light coming from the lamp above her as she sat on a chair with a grey desk in front of her. She sat in between Cloud and Tifa, Cloud having a bored expression on his face while Tifa had similar expression that matched the one Ruby had on her face. This was due to the fact that they were currently being lectured by the Huntress that saved them; Glynda Goodwitch.

"I hope all of you realize that your actions tonight would not be taken lightly." Glynda reprimanded all three Hunters-in-Training as she circled around them while carrying a Scroll in her hands. "You all put yourselves and others in _great_ danger."

"But they started it!" Ruby tried defending their actions, though her reasoning was similar to a child's which caused Cloud to step in.

"Didn't work on the teachers in preschool, _definitely_ not going to work on a Huntress." Cloud took the chance to joke, which caused Tifa to give him a nervous smile as she stopped herself from giggling considering her situation with one of her idols. "They were stealing huge amount of Dust, Professor Goodwitch. Considering what happened to me and Tifa, did you honestly thought we were going to let that go?"

Glynda could only sigh in response. "Be that as it may, you should've let officials handle it." Glynda lectured. "Still, if it were up to me; I would sent you all home with a pat on the back... ," Glynda admitted, causing Tifa and Ruby to give her smiles at her confession while Cloud merely rolled his eyes as he knew what was coming next. "... and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda finished, striking her riding crop against the desk. The sudden action had frightened Tifa and Ruby to the point the two held each other in fright while Cloud himself quickly moved away from the desk as he was leaning on it.

"But, there's someone here who would like to meet her... ." Glynda gestured to Ruby, with her tone signifying that she was resisting herself from rolling her eyes. Cloud understood why she wanted to do so, as Ozpin walked into the room with a plate of cookies on one hand while his other was holding up a cup of coffee.

"Ruby Rose... ." Ozpin singled out the youngest of the interrogat-ees as he scanned Ruby from head-to-to. "You have... silver eyes." Ozpin noted, knowing that not many people knew the significance of such eyes. **(SJ: Oh great Monty Oum, please don't screw us over by saying silver eyes means nothing!)**

"Um... ." The expected reaction came out of Ruby's mouth as she wondered what was so great about her silver eyes. **(SJ: Again Monty, please don't say silver eyes means nothing!)**

"So, where did you learn to do _this_?" Ozpin gestured to Glynda's Scroll, the Goodwitch playing a video of the fight between Ruby and one of Roman's goons. All the while the green-clad Headmaster didn't break eye contact with the youngest person in the room.

"S-Signal Academy... ?" Ruby stuttered out her answer, feeling quite intimidated by the person in front of her.

"They taught you how to use one of the most _dangerous_ weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular... ."

"I see... ." Ozpin muttered, having a good feeling he knew this specific teacher. He set the plate of cookies on the table, as if it was for the interrogat-ees as a sign of a peace offering. Ruby hesitantly took one, and considering her sweet tooth; she quickly devoured it and reached out for more.

"It's just that I've seen only one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old Crow... ." Ozpin mentioned, subconsciously looking up as his mind pictured back to all the times he seen that old crow in battle.

"That's my Uncle Qrow!" Ruby mumbled out with her mouth full of cookies. Everybody in the room gave her a look, with Tifa nudging Ruby in a big sister-like manner to tell her to speak when her mouth isn't full. Seeing what she did, Ruby quickly swallowed her cookies before apologizing for her rude manners. "Sorry... . That's my Uncle Qrow!" Ruby repeated what she said, this time the other occupants of the room being able to hear what she said clearly. "He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing!" Ruby explained as Ozpin calmly took a sip of his coffee.

"Now I'm like; 'HIII! WATCHAA... ! HHOOO!'"

'_Our protagonist everyone... ._' Cloud thought in amusement as Tifa refrained herself from giggling at Ruby's child-like mindset.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin himself gave a slight amuse smile at Ruby's explanation, while Glynda stood with a poker face like the professional she was. Ozpin set his coffee onto the table, taking a seat himself as he continued questioning Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters." It was no question, as it was obvious what the purpose of Combat Academies were considering the fact Remnant was practically overrun by Grimm.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon." Ruby explained, apparently unaware of the irony of her words as Tifa looked at Ruby in shock while Cloud didn't spare her a glance at all, already knowing how the events in the room were going to play out. "See, my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress. And I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people."

Ruby was fully unaware the impact of her reasoning had on the occupants in the room. It was quite rare to see someone so innocent these days. Children did not count for obvious reasons. "My parents always thought us to help others, so I thought; 'Well I might as well make a career out of it'." Ruby let out a nervous giggle since everyone seemed to paying their full attention to her. "I mean, the police are alright, but Hunters and Huntresses just seems so much more romantic and exciting, cool and... !" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence since she squealed. "You know?!"

Glynda merely blinked at Ruby's attitude, and coming from Glynda, it was for you to realize that Glynda was thinking '_She's going to be a handful._'

Tifa nervously blinked at Ruby's attitude as well, having a similar mindset as she considered how easily excitable Ruby was.

Cloud didn't really care as that exciting attitude of Ruby's made her Ruby Rose.

Ozpin merely had the slight amuse smile on his face as he asked; "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon." Her answer slightly surprised Glynda and Tifa, as most girls with Ruby personality would not recognize Ozpin like she did.

"Hello." Ozpin said in a tone that matched the amuse smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby stated as Ozpin suddenly adopted a serious look on her face.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked as he stared Ruby right in the eyes.

"... More then anything." Ruby admitted.

At this, Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other. Glynda had seen the look on Ozpin's eyes before. She knew that he had decided to allow Ruby to attend Beacon Academy. Ozpin recognized the look on Glynda's face. It was the 'You're such a bleeding heart' look. Ozpin merely smiled, indicating that he wants her approval in this decision. "Hn." Glynda merely let out as she rolled her eyes and looked away. She didn't really think it was a good idea, but she would trust his judgement.

"Well okay." At this, Ruby let out a big smile as she realized that in two years; she would be attending Beacon.

* * *

Make those two years into 'The Next Day' as Ruby was on the Airship transporting the students, new and old, to Beacon Academy. She, along with Tifa, were in a room of the airship exclusive to First Years. However, unlike last night; Ruby wasn't exactly happy to be in the Airship at the moment. She had another 'Kicked Puppy' look on her face as her brain processed what just happened this morning. Well... 'Kicked Puppy' was an inaccurate description. 'Shocked Puppy' then?

Anyway, when she came down stairs to eat breakfast with her family, she didn't expect Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart to be eating with them. The reason why was because Ozpin had tasked them to pick her up (and her sister as well for obvious reasons) as she had been moved up 2 years and would be attending Beacon with them.

The reveal had shocked her to the point that Tifa had to help Ruby's sister get Ruby dressed.

And Cloud had to carry her all the way to the airport. Why Cloud? Because he was the strongest and fastest of the group. He deducted that in Ruby's shock state, she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. By the time everybody and their luggage had arrived to their airport, his words held truth as Ruby still stood there with the shock expression on her face, with mothers in the airport telling their children to stay away from the 'weird statue lady'.

"Oh! I still can't believe that my baby sister is going to attend Beacon with me!" Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's elder sister, cheered at the fact as she hugged Ruby. Again. "This is going to be the best day ever!" Yang declared, still hugging Ruby.

"Please stop." Ruby let out a strained whine as her brain finally caught up with the events that transpired.

"But I'm so _proud of you_!" Yang stated, hopping a little bit in her excitement.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said in a tone that she was very tired at Yang's antics.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees!" At this, Yang smirked at what she thought of the sheer adorableness of Ruby Rose whenever she had to to talk about 'social stuff' as Ruby herself would say. "I just want to be a _normal_ girl with _normal_ knees."

"What's with you? Shouldn't you be excited?"

"Of course I'm excited! It's just... I got moved ahead _two years_." Ruby explained. "I don't want anybody to think I'm special... ."

"But you are special, Ruby. In your own way." Tifa sympathized, with Ruby smiling thankfully yet weakly at the support.

"So Tifa, what happened to tall, dark and handsome?" Yang shifted the conversation to Cloud, who wasn't anywhere near the group.

Tifa frowned at Yang's choice of words. It wasn't because she was _jealous_. Plenty of girls back at Nibelheim shown interest in Cloud (_coincidentally_ after 'Miracle' event), so she was use to it. Still, it just made her stomach churned whenever girls brought up Cloud into the topic of conversation. Plus considering how Yang acts and dressed didn't help. Course, it wasn't like she was one to talk... but still... .

"Well... , Cloud has a small case of motion sickness you see... ." Tifa nervously admitted. Cloud didn't really care if people knew about that fact, but Tifa felt like it wasn't her place to tell about it considering how grouchy Cloud can get whenever he's on any type of vehicle. "So whenever he's on any type of vehicle, he usually stays near open windows so there's almost no chance of somebody getting hit by his barfs."

"Oh... that bad huh?" Yang sympathized slightly, evident by her small wince. "Hm, since there's bathrooms on the airship I'm guessing he's in the boy's room?" Tifa nodded in confirmation. "Dang, that means I can't stare at that nice ass of his." Yang noted, to the shock of her little sister and her new friend.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, blushing heavily at her sister's words.

"Oh come on! You both were staring too!" Yang defended herself, but then leered at Tifa with an unpleasant grin. ... Well, unpleasant to Tifa and Ruby. "Must be nice getting to see that ass develop all your life huh?"

"Yang!" Tifa copied Ruby's action from a few seconds ago, with a matching blush to boot.

"Oh, this is definitely going to be the best day ever." Yang noted to herself with a grin at the raw teasing material that had just fallen on her lap.

* * *

**Sorry that it took over a (update: two) month(s) to update. My brain went haywire with the mood swings. Barely a quarter of it was Final Fantasy, and it was near the end too explaining why this chapter was posted so late. But hey, good news is less time of me waiting for RWBY Volume 2 to come out, as I'm only currently in Episode 1 of Volume 1.**

**Still... I think I overshadowed Tifa a bit... . Do you agree? Leave a review to tell me whether you agree or not.**** Hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Update Note (6/5/2014): So, currently I'm going through my midterms which lasts 3-weeks and got a very strict schedule. It's a miracle that I found the time to finish this and post it. Unfortunately, updates from now on are going to be _very_ slow until... November. Yes, that long. On the plus side that means RWBY Volume 2 would be long out so no worries of shortage of episodes there.**

**Update (28/5/2014): In case you folks didn't bother to read through the updates of my stories shown in my Author's Page, then READ THIS! Got a strict schedule now, leaving me little to no time to work on my stories. Not to mention the fact I have a collaboration fic to work on and I'm expected to put in an input or two... . Point is updates will be _extremely_ slow. Sorry folks but until the end of the year; my free time will be _extremely_ limited.**


End file.
